Kyuhyun's baby? chapter 8
by Suci0807
Summary: ini chapter 8 dari Kyuhyun's baby? nanti saya repost lagi diyang multichap. sedang bermasalah :(


**Title : Kyuhyun's baby?**

**Genre : Family, Friendship**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Taemin, member Super junior, member SHINee**

**Disclaimer : all them belong to themselves and GOD. This is just my story.**

**Warning : Typos. Don't like it? Don't read, okay? dan jangan ngebash.**

**Chapter 8**

**Dorm SHINee**

Key ingin sekali menjitak Minho dan Taemin yang tengah berpelukan dan melompat-lompat dengan girang. Kedua dongsaengnya itu sudah seperti mendapatkan lotre berjuta-juta won.

Minho dan Taemin berpelukan layaknya teletubies, berputar –putar di ruang tengah dorm. Wajah mereka berdua tampak begitu sangat gembira.

Onew dan Jonghyun saling melirik satu sama lin. Diam-diam mereka berdiri dan melangkah dengan tenang menjauh dari ketiga member yang lain. Tak mau mendapat semburan dahsyat dari Key.

"Yeaaah hyung kita liburan." Teriak Taemin senang.

"Kyuline berkumpul." Minho juga ikut berteriak dan melompat-lompat girang.

Key mendengus dan menjauh dari kedua dongsaengnya itu. Sepertinya bila ia berteriak untuk menghentikan mereka berdua tidak akan didengar. Kedua dongsaengnya itu sedang amat sangat gembira karena mendengar berita dari manager hyung tentang jadwal terbaru SHINee.

* * *

**.**

**.  
.**

**Dorm TVXQ**

"Yuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuu kyuline berkumpul." Changmin berseru dengan girangnya. Melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil yang diberi hadiah permen. Ia berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Membanting pintu dan berteriak senang menelpon Minho.

Yunho dan manager hyung yang melihat hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala maklum melihat tingkah sang magnae.

Changmin begitu senang setelah mendengar jadwal terbaru untuk TVXQ.

"Jangan berteriak terus Changminnie." tegur Yunho.

Lama-lama jengah juga mendengar suara Changmin yang melengking. Magnaenya itu tak bisa diam ketika mendapat jadwal bersama dengan kyuline-nya yang selalu dibangga-banggakannya.

"NDE HYUNG." ucapnya dengan suara yang melengking senang.

* * *

.

.

**Dorm Super Junior**

"Aku tak mau meninggalkan Minwoo sendirian!" nada Kyuhyun terdengar tak mau ditolak.

Heechul mendengus. "Tak bisa! Ingat dengan janji mu."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Leeteuk, meminta untuk ikut menjawab.

Leeteuk menghela nafas lelah. Kyuhyun dan Heechul saat berdebat itu susah sekali untuk dilerai. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Keras kepala. Tak ada yang mau saling mendengar.

"Tak bisa Kyunnie. Kau sudah berjanji tak akan mengganggu jadwal."

"Hyung~" Kyuhyun merengek dengan wajah memelas. Berharap hyung tersayangnya itu luluh dan mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Tidak bisa Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tak boleh egois."

"CK!" Kyuhyun berdecak jengkel. "Terserah. Aku tetap akan membawa Minwoo!"

"KYUHYUN!"

Heechul berteriak kesal. Matanya memancarkan rasa marah, jengkel, dan kesal.

Sebagian member yang sejak tadi mencuri dengar perdebatan antara ketiga orang itu berjengit kaget. Siwon dan Donghae yang berdiri di dekat kulkas, masing-masing memegang segelas air putih, hampir saja menjatuhkannya karena mendengar teriakan Heechul.

Eunhyuk yang duduk di dekat Hankyung, merapat ke Gege-nya itu. Ia sepertinya tahu sepertinya sebentar lagi akan terdengar teriakan yang lain.

"Kau sendiri yang berjanji. Jangan egois. Tahu begini aku tak akan mengizinkan mu mengajak bayi itu ke sini." seru Heechul keras.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Hembusan nafasnya memberat karena menahan kesal.

"Ia punya nama hyung! Minwoo!"

"Terserah!" Heechul berseru galak. "Titipkan saja bayi itu ke rumah orang tua mu untuk dua hari. Jalankan jadwal seperti biasa. Professional Kyuhyun." sambung Heechul tegas.

Kyuhyun membuang nafas kasar. Ia menatap hyungnya itu dengan tajam.

"Kalau aku bisa. Aku tak akan sepusing ini. Tak akan merengek meminta izin." Nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu tegas.

Heechul berdecak, "Tak ada bantahan. Titipkan bayi mu dimana saja. Dua hari lagi semua berangkat sesuai jadwal."

"Tak mau. Aku akan tetap membawa Minwoo dengan kita." Bantah Kyuhyun ngotot.

Heechul maju, memegang kedua pipi Kyuhyun, cukup keras. Melotot ke magnae keras kepala satu itu. "Dengarkan aku." desisnya. "Ini semua juga demi kebaikan mu. Kita akan bernyanyi empat lagu di sana. Setelah selesai tak ada waktu istirahat. Langsung kembali ke Seoul! Ingat dengan kesehatan mu sendiri. Kau itu akan sangat kelelahan. Tak ada yang akan menjaga dan memperhatikan bayi mu. Jangan egois!" Heechul berkata dengan begitu jelas dan tegas tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meronta minta dilepas. Digeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar kedua tangan hyungnya itu lepas dari pipinya.

"Kyunnie dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Heechul hyung. Apa yang dikatakan Heechul hyung itu benar." tegur Siwon lembut. Ia tak mungkin menasehati seperti biasa ke dongsaeng tersayangnya itu. Saat ini suasana hati Kyuhyun sedang panas.

"Tak mau." Kyuhyun tetap pada pendiriannya. Tak mau meninggalkan Minwoo sendirian dua hari yang akan datang.

"Keras kepala. Mengurus diri sendiri saja kau masih kewalahan." ucapan pedas dari Heechul itu menyentak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Yang lain terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Heechul. Sepedas dan sekaras apapun kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Heechul, ia tak pernah sampai kasar ini. Hankyung berdiri. Ia menggandeng tangan Heechul. Mengajaknya untuk kembali ke dorm lantai dua belas agar semuanya tak bertambah rumit.

Tapi sebelum mereka berdua sempat melangkah keluar, perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun membuat semuanya membatu.

"Ya hyung benar. Aku memang tak berguna. Hanya bisa membuat kalian semua susah dan tak becus untuk mengurus diri sendiri. Aku memang lemah."

Semuanya diam membisu. Leeteuk hanya mampu menghela nafasnya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk kedua dongsaengnya itu. Keduanya salah. Keduanya tak mau saling mengerti satu sama lain.

Sungmin yang sejak tadi tak ada di ruang tengah dorm, keluar dari kamarnya dengan menjeblak pintu.

"Berhenti berteriak! Kalian berdua hanya membuat ribut. Aku sedang berusaha untuk menidurkan Minwoo yang rewel. Suara teriakan kalian itu mengganggu. Diam semua. Atau ku patahkan leher kalian berdua." Sembur Sungmin kesal. Wajahnya memerah karena marah.

Leeteuk mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar. Bertambah satu masalah lagi.

Dongsaengnya yang tak pernah marah itu sekarang berkata dengan begitu kesal. Mengancam Heechul dan Kyuhyun agar berhenti utnuk saling berteriak.

Kyuhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berani menatap Sungmin hyungnya. Heechul tak peduli. Ia melangkah keluar dorm setelah Sungmin selesai berbicara.

Hankyung mengikuti dari belakang. Ia tahu dan paham. Saat ini Heechul pasti membutuhkan teman. Bukan teman untuk bercerita, tapi setidaknya ada yang menemaninya saat ini.

Selalu saja, setiap berdebat dengan Kyuhyun akan berakhir seperti itu. Berakhir dengan tidak baik dan dalam keadaan sama-sama panas.

Sungmin kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Semuanya sedang lelah. Dan Sungmin tahu itu. Mereka baru saja pulang dari salah satu acara. Baru saja menyanyikan tiga lagu. Semuanya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

Keadaan itu semakin menjadi tidak baik ketika manager hyung memberi tahu jadwal untuk dua hari yang akan datang. Sebenarnya jadwal itu adalah sebuah jadwal pekerjaan yang cukup menyenangkan. Mereka akan menghadiri salah satu acara music di New York.

TVXQ, Super Junior, SHINee, SNSD, f(x), dan group idol lainnya. Acara music yang diselenggarakan guna memperkuat hubungan diplomatic antara Korea Selatan dan Amerika Serikat.

Seharusnya Kyuhyun senang. Kyuline akan berkumpul dan ada di satu panggung yang sama. Ia bisa melepas rindu dengan Changmin dan Minho. Bila CNBLUE juga ikut dalam mengisi acara itu, maka mereka berempat, termasuk Jonghyun, akan bersenang-senang. Walaupun hanya sebentar.

Tapi karena Kyuhyun mengkhawatir siapa yang akan menjaga Minwoo. Magnae satu itu merengek agar Minwoo dibawa ke New York juga.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Setelah acara selesai, mereka semua harus langsung kembali ke Seoul. Dan jarak penerbangan Seoul – New York tidak dekat. Jauh sekali. Bisa dipastikan semuanya akan kelelahan.

Tak akan ada yang bisa menjamin siapa yang akan menjaga Minwoo.

Kyuhyun sendiri pastinya akan sangat kelelahan. Sungmin tahu itu.

Selain itu, seharian ini Minwoo tak bisa tenang. Bayi mungil itu tampak begitu gelisah. Ia tak mau lepas dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun harus menggendongnya kemana pun. Tak ada yang bisa membujuk Minwoo.

Ia akan menangis bila dititipkan dengan yang lain.

Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook, dan Hankyung yang dekat secara emosional dengan Minwoo saja menyerah untuk membujuknya.

Ia benar-benar memonopoli Kyuhyun seharian ini.

Dan satu jam yang lalu, ketika mereka sampai di dorm, dengan keadaan lelah tentunya. Minwoo baru bisa lepas dari Kyuhyun. Bayi itu kelelahan menangis. Setelah dimandikan oleh Kyuhyun, Minwoo ditemani Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meminta hyungnya itu untuk menidurkan Minwoo. Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri berusaha untuk membujuk Manager hyung dan Leeteuk agar bisa membawa Minwoo.

Tapi seperti apa yang dikatakan Heechul. Kyuhyun sendiri yang berjanji tidak akan mengganggu jadwal Super Junior dengan menjadikan Minwoo alasan. Apa yang dikatakan Heechul itu benar. Hanya menyampaiannya saja yang agak sedikit salah.

Keduanya tak ada yang mengalah. Menyebalkan memang. Apalagi mendengar suara berdebat antara keduanya yang tak bisa dibilang pelan itu. Semakin saja membuat Sungmin kesal.

Ia baru saja bisa menidurkan Minwoo. Tetapi karena suara Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang nyaring. Minwoo menggeliat-geliat gelisah dalam tidurnya.

Menyebalkan. Rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

* * *

.

.

Leeteuk masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun dengan perlahan. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang menelungkupkan tubuhnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal. Kedua tangannya masih saja mengepal erat.

Leeteuk duduk di pinggir ranjang Kyuhyun. Mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Gwenchanayo saeng?" bisiknya pelan.

"Hmm." Kyuhyun menggumam tak jelas. Kepalanya yang sedang dielus oleh Leeteuk mengangguk samar.

"Kau tak boleh egois Kyunnie. Kau sendiri kan yang berjanji. Tak boleh seperti ini." Nasehat Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun diam saja. Tak menyahut sedikit pun. Ia tahu hyungnya itu pasti mengerti bahwa dirinya mendengarkan walaupun tak menjawab.

"Jangan suka membantah ucapan hyungmu. Apa yang mereka katakan itu tak selamanya salah. Kau jangan suka keras kepala. Yah walaupun untuk Heechullie itu pengecualian."

"Hyung tahu perkataan Heechul tadi menyakitimu. Kau harus tahu kalau hyungmu itu juga sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. Dan juga, kami tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai seorang yang lemah. Magnae Super Junior itu adalah seseorang yang kuat. Ia bukan seseorang yang gampang menyerah. Ia tak pernah mau menyusahkan orang lain. Yah walaupun agak sedikit bandel."

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar ucapan terakhir hyungnya itu. Tetap saja ada yang jelek, meskipun awalnya ia dipuji.

"Kita pikirkan nanti. Sekarang istirahat lah." Leeteuk mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut, lalu beranjak dari ranjang Kyuhyun. Berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan dongsaengnya itu seorang diri.

Sepeninggal Leeteuk. Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya menjadi telentang. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Keningnya berkerut tanda ia sedang berpikir.

Tak lama Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan brutal. Membuang nafas dengan kasar. Wajahnya tampak begitu frustasi. Bingung dan tak mendapatkan ide bagaimana menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Eomma." Jeritnya tertahan.

* * *

Yoooooooosh chapter 8 selesai.

Yang minta konflik. Yang minta konflik. Ini silakan dibaca dan diberi komentar. Bagaimana dengan konflik yang saya sajikan.

Review review review.

Yooo buat chapter selanjutnya saya bisa update cepat atau nggak. Masa liburan saya sudah habis. Senin sudah kuliah lagi.

Jadi maafkan saya kalau chapter selanjutnya agak lama ya hehe. Maaf yang chapter ini masih pendek :(

Terima kasih buat yang review di chapter sebelumnya. Banyak pembaca baru yang memberi review. Seneng deh. Yang lain review juga dong.

**Ay 10/02/2013**

**Shasha95 9/02/2013**

**Anie giekyu 7/02/2013**

**Chen Clouds 7/02**

**Kim chaeri 6/02**

**Heacha lee 6/02**

**BLUEFIRE0805 6/02**

** 6/02**

**407203 6/02**

**Cho fikyu 6/02**

**Kyuqie 6/02**

**Gyu1315 6/02**

**Hanuellie 6/02**

**Vietakyu 6/02**

**Blackwhite28 6/02**

**Kyuubi kim 6/02**

**Lytaimoet812 6/02**

Oh iya, saya mau nanya nih. Ada nggak yang suka menulis cerpen?

Saya lagi cari naskah cerpen nih buat dibukukan. Ada yang berminat atau tertarik? :D

Kalau ada, cerpen kalian bisa membantu salah satu cita-cita saya nih hehe. Saya itu sedang berusaha untuk setidaknya punya satu buku hasil karya sendiri setiap tahunnya.

Dua tahun ini saya sudah punya dua novel dan dua kumcer.

Nah buat yang berminat dan mau punya buku sendiri. Bisa ikut project ini ehehehe.

Kalian hanya tinggal menulis **cerpen sepanjang 3-5 halaman A4. Times New Roman 12, spasi 1. **

Temanya tentang **hujan, cokelat, Jerman, dan salju.** Pilih salah satu saja. Satu orang boleh mengirimkan dua cerpen. Tapi kalau banyak yang mau ikut, saya bakal seleksi salah satunya saja.

Naskahnya bisa dikirim ke **merkuriusalfandy at ymail dot com**. Naskahnya dilampirkan ya. Jangan di body email. Biar gampang dibacanya. Terakhir pengiriman hingga tanggal 28 Februari 2013 jam 23.59 WITA.

Nah bagaimana? Ada yang berminat ikut? :D lumayan loh. Nanti kalau bukunya sudah jadi, bisa dipamerin ke orang tua, kakak, adik, teman, sahabat, atau guru atau dosen hehehe. Mereka semua juga bisa ditawarin untuk beli bukunya. Enak kan?

Terima kasih sudah membaca Kyuhyun's baby sampai chapter ini :)

Review again? ;)

Suci.


End file.
